U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,757 to Raymond Caluori disclosed a rotary saw cut alignment device including a battery power source carried by a cutting unit, and a beam light source, operatively connected to the power source, and carried by the cutting unit, wherein the light source projects a light beam from the cutting unit directed along the cutting edge of a blade to assist the operator in cutting accurately.
However, this prior art has the following drawbacks:    1. A plurality of batteries (16) and the laser diode assembly (14) should be homogeneously distributed on the circular housing (12) to increase the design and production complexity thereof. If the batteries (16) are not well arranged on the circular housing, unbalance rotation of the equipment will be caused to possibly influence a precision cutting operation.    2. The batteries should be always replaced with new one or should be recharged for keeping enough electric energy for normally operating the equipment, causing inconvenience for the operator.    3. Since the blade is continuously rotated when cutting an article, the vibration caused during the cutting operation may easily loosen the electrical contacts including the contacts between the laser driving circuit and the batteries, thereby possibly disrupting the cutting operation.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional cut alignment device and invented the present optical aligning apparatus.